Heretofore, others have provided order picker trucks wherein the operator's station is carried adjacent the mast on forwardly extending load supports of the elevatable carriage and the payload is carried on the part of the load supports extending forwardly of the operator's station. Also heretofore, others have provided a lost motion connection between the operator's compartment and the carriage of the lift truck. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,242; 3,264,777; and 3,631,940 exemplify the prior art.